


made of such nerve and flare and pride

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen Prompt Bingo, Interrogation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waller wants answers that Harley can't provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	made of such nerve and flare and pride

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts 19. "punishment" at femslash100's kink drabble cycle and "Minorities / Characters of Colour / Women in Canon" at genprompt-bingo Round 1.

The woman entering the interrogation room didn't look like much, but greeted her with a slap so hard the sound must have reverbed off the walls. Harley couldn't say for sure – she'd been too busy keeping her peepers from popping out of their sockets. Man, that was gonna leave a pounding headache. Working her jaw, she tasted blood and spat it in front of the woman's precarious high heels.

"Ho-lee guacamo-lee, sister," she grinned, although her bloating cheek was likely spoiling the effect. "That's quite some backhand you got there. Mind giving the other one a little workout? Even out the sting a bit?"

"You've got exactly one chance to tell us where he is."

"Who are we talkin' about?" she asked, although only one 'he' in her recent past would warrant this kind of attention.

The woman nodded her impeccably coiffed head at her goons, who fitted Harley with electrodes. Harley shuddered, all atingle with anticipation. Electro-shock was her favorite form of therapy.

"Don't make me ask again," the woman said. She was rather pretty, in a chewing-nails-for-breakfast-sorta way. Harley could get used to that face.

"I think we're gettin' off on the wrong foot here, lady. I'd _love_ to help ya catch that freak, but see, he ditched me. Again. If you find him, make sure to send him my way for a good pummeling. I owe him."

But truth apparently wasn't asked for. When the buzzing in her skin increased, she knew she'd be here all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the poem "The Demon Lover" by Adrienne Rich.


End file.
